harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fee's Haircut/Transcript
episode starts off on a high tree bark, where Harvey, Fee, and Foo are standing on Fee: Alright, you guys ready to jump? Harvey: Umm...actually, you know what would make me feel more comfortable? down If I sit like this. That way I could just fall forward, OK? Fee: How ever you want to do it, dude. Ready set go! twins jump off, Harvey falls off Harvey: Whee! three fall into the garbage, the twins laugh Eww, gross. How did I let you guys talk me into this? Randl: out Hey you kids get out of there, that's my good garbage! three get out of the garbage, laughter Harvey: Hey Fee? You got something in your hair. Fee: Oh really? to get the gum that is stuck on Fee's hair out Uh oh. Harvey: This looks like a job for the doctors. Foo: M-hm m-hm. in Harvey's room Harvey: Ok, doctor. I'm gonna try some radical new treatments. Fee: Treatments? Harvey: Peanut butter. gives Harvey the peanut butter to Harvey to put on Fee's hair Jelly. thing with peanut butter Toothpaste. thing with peanut butter, and jelly Mayonnaise. thing with peanut butter, jelly, and toothpaste Hmm. I'm afraid it's not responding. Dr. Foo, looks like we're gonna have to operate. Fee: What? Foo: Very well. and Foo switch spots Thingy. gives Foo rubber band to put on Fee's hair Cutty thingy. gives Foo scissors OK, don't move. part of Fee's hair, Harvey looks at the bald spot Foo gave to Fee Harvey: Hmm. Fee: Ooh, I wanna see. to look at the part of her hair Harvey and Foo cut, Miriam knocks on the door, comes in with tray of cookies Miriam: Hey kids, I brought you some snacks. Fee's bald spot which Fee is trying to look at, stops Oh, honey. No. cuts title card, the scene goes to Tara's Hair Parlour Don't worry, Fee. Tara will take great care of you. I really appreciate you squeezing us in, Tara. It- Tara: OK, I don't have time for compliments. Here's a tabloid Miriam tabloid You go wait over there. You ready, kid? Fee: You're not gonna kill me, are you? Tara: Laughs Honey, you're gonna be reborn. cuts Fee"s hair, turns chair at mirror So, what do you think. Fee: What are you looking at kid? mirror Miriam: Fee, come on. You know how mirrors look. looks at mirror, surprised at how beautiful she looks Fee: Holy crud, that's me! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. chair around Thanks, Mrs. Beaks. Thanks, Mrs. Meatball. I've got to show everybody! off Tara: It's tara. I'm not a meatball. My name's in the front with a big picture of me- closes Aw, whatever. goes to Piri Piri, Claire, and that deer girl painting Princess's pose Piri Piri: Princess, I just wanted to say that you're a fantastic figure modle. Princess: Don't you think I already know that? Geez! falls off bowl, glowing pink showing, Claire looks Claire: Whoa, guys look. I think it's Fee. Fee: Hey, doofuses. sways her hair Piri Piri: Gasps Did you get touched by an angel? Princess: NO! bowl of fruit No one's allowed to get touched by angels but ME! runs to Fee's hair, they touch the hair, chatter Claire: It's so soft, and smooth. Fee: You like that, huh? Piri Piri: I wanna marry your hair! Fee: Alright, everyone off everybody stop touching. Harvey: Hey, Fee. Your hair looks really cool. Foo: Yeah, I like it. It's like a big shiny pillow. Fee: Yeah! jumps on Fee's hair Foo: I wanna wrestle with it! with her hair, laughing Fee: Alright, dudes. We've got stuff to do. three go Lest go find some mud hills to slide on. cuts to a mud hill, with the three on the top Foo: I wanna get it all over my face! down mud hill laughing, switches over to front, then to the back Yeah! in big mud puddle, and Foo is all covered in mud Yeah! Fee: Make room for me! down mud hill, and lands on the big puddle making her all covered in mud, both laugh, scene cuts back to Tara's Hair Parlor Tara: Good thing for you my 3:00 canceled. This will just take a sec. Cody! Brandon! Holly! You put that curling iron down right now! Don't make me say it again. kids puts down curling iron, and walks off, Tara cuts Fee's hair Fee: Sweet, I got awesome hair again. Tara: Uh-huh. Now maybe this time you can be more careful with your head. Fee: Oh yeah. I will definitely be more careful for sure. shows Harvey, Foo, and Fee playing catch, and Harvey and Foo are being dragged by them holding on to Fee's hair, scene goes back to the parlor with Fee's hair being cut again, scene goes to the trio running, and a thorn rips off part of Fee's hair, scene goes back to the parkour once again where Fee is getting another haircut, scene goes to Harvey's kitchen where Fee is using a batter to stir up something, and Fee lifts up the batter and sticks out her tounge Ahhh. goes back ONCE AGAIN where Fee is getting ANOTHER haircut Tara: Oh boy. goes back to where Fee throws a boomerang, and the boomerang comes back to cut off part of Fee's hair again, Fee feels her hair, and scene goes to the parkour one more time, where Tara is finished cutting her hair Alright, sweetie. I need you to listen to me closely, this is absolutely the shortest I can go. If you mess up your hair again, I mean one more time, I won't be able to fix it. Fee: Holy guacamole! Seriously? Tara: Kid, I gave birth to 500 babies. You think I have time for jokes? up silk, and Fee touches her hair and looks in the mirror with a terrified look Fee: No more amazing hair? goes outside, and Harvey and Foo come in with water balloons Foo: Hey, catch. throws water balloon, and nearly hits Fee Fee: Ah! Harvey: Hey, catch. throws water balloon, and just hits Foo's head Foo: Ha! You're bad at throwing, and you're bad at catching. Fee: Dude, what the heck? You almost hit my hair. Foo: Yep. throws water balloon, and goes over Fee Fee: Foo, stop! I can't let anything happen to my hair again. That means no more playing with water, or mud, or knives. Foo: OK...well, what are we supposed to do for fun? Fee: Well, we're just gonna have to find less fun things to do. Harvey? Harvey: I know plenty of activities! goes to Harvey's room, where Harvey, and the twins play cards Fee: Does anyone have a three? Harvey; Hmm...yep. card, and slaps it on the ground Fee: Whoa! Careful, man. Don't slap your card so hard. The breeze might mess up my hair. Harvey: Oh, I'm sorry. Fee: Alao, I'm worried you guys might cough, and make my hair sick. I need you to back a little. and Foo back up A little more. and Foo back up again More. and Foo back up as much as they can A little more. Foo: Ugh! throws his hard down, and runs up to Fee I don't care how cool your hair looks, I don't like it anymore! runs out of the room, and slams the door three times Fee: Yeesh, what's his problem? Harvey: Well, Fee? I think your haircut's starting to make things difficult. You're acting different. Fee: This hair is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now when people see me, they tell me I look great. You just don't understand because your hair is...well, boring. Harvey: I think my hair looks cool. Category:Transcripts